Solo Una Vez Mas
by EveFlanFuckYeah
Summary: ¿Como Termine Asi? Cierto El Me Dejo Aqui... BXE! Dejen Review Pliiz ;
1. Solo Una Vez Mas

**Disclaimer: Los Personajes De Twilight No Me Pertenecen (Que Mas Daria Yo) Son De Meyer Alvada sea Ella! ;)**

Solo Una Vez Mas

Bella POV

Ese Dia Fue Lo Peor Nunca Hubiera Imaginado Que Llegaría A Estos Extremos Pero, Solo Quería Oír Su Voz Una Vez Mas ¿Era Tanto Pedir? Ya Habían Pasado 7 Meses Casi Un Año Desde Ese Accidente Pero, NO FUE NADA! Nada! Pero El Me Dejo Por Eso, Solo Por Eso No Podía Ser! Mi Vida Ya No Tenia Sentido Nada! Me Dolía Demasiado Y ¿Cómo Termine? En El Piso Del Baño Con Un Bote De Pastillas Sabría El Daño Que Le Haría A Mis Padres, Mis Amados Padres

Charlie, Mi Padre El Siempre Se Preocupo Por Mi Siempre igual que mi madre ellos dos me dieron todo en la vida todo y yo se los pagaba de esta manera

Intentando atragantarme con un frasco de patillas pero, Mi vida no tenia sentido me dolía demasiado solo de pensar en el, los regalos de ese día, el estero lo arranque de la camioneta y lo tire, los boletos de Esme y Carlisle los rompí, y su CD el CD que EL me regalo que el hice para mi termino en la pila de basura hecho añicos no tenia sentido vivir y ahí estaba yo suplicando oír su voz

-Bella No Lo Hagas- En Ese Momento Lo escuche su hermosa voz en mi mente

-No Tiene Sentido Vivir Mas Si No Estas Tu- pensé, No sabia si el podría escucharme

-Bella, Puedes Seguir Adelante Me Hiciste Una Promesa NO LO HAGAS Piensa En Charlie y En Rene- Fui Agarrando El Frasco Poco A Poco- ISABELLA MARRYE SWAN DEJA ESO EN ESTE MOMENTO!-

-NO EDWARD ¡NO !-Puse Una Gran Cantidad De Pastillas En Mis Manos Suficientes Como Para Morir

-Bella Por favor No Sabes Lo Que Haces-En Ese Momento Trague Las Pastillas-BELLA!-Me Adormecía Poco A Poco- BELLA NO HAGAS ESO ESCUPE LAS PASTILLAS!-Comencé a Cerrar Mis Parpados-BELLA! Te Amo! Deja Eso-Pero Fue Demasiado Tarde…

Lees Gusto? Espero Que Si Me Mate Intentando Escribir Esto Es Que Uff Tenia Una Idea Como Seria Bella Si No Hubiera Saltado Del Acantilado

Si Les Gusto Dejen Review! Porfa! Es Mi Primer Fic! yqeria saver si les gusto dejen criticas! Pliiz :)


	2. Rompiendo La Promesa

**Disclaimer: Los Personajes De Twilight No Me Pertenecen (Que Mas Daria Yo) Son De Meyer Alvada sea Ella! ;)**

* * *

Edward Pov

¿Cómo pudo ella hacer eso? ¡Por qué! Yo estaba en camino hacia forcks, necesitaba romper la promesa no podía mas necesitaba verla una vez más, solo una, corrí lo más rápido que pude un humano hubiera tardado en llegar 2 horas y yo llegue en 7 minutos después de que ella se tomo las píldoras, ¿! PORQUE BELLA PORQUE LO HICISTE ¡?

Estaba yo enfrente de su casa corrí lo más rápido que pude e intente entrar por su ventana pero estaba cerrada, no me quedo más que romperla entre en su habitación está demasiado oscura muy mal, pude oír a alguien convulsionar en el baño, de seguro era ella, tumbe la puerta (pues estaba cerrada con llave, no creían que se mataría con la puerta abierta ¿o sí? XD) ahí estaba ella en el suelo su hermoso rostro ya no estaba, parecía un muerto, su corazón no latía mucho, le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, mi amada Bella estaba muriendo frente a mí, Grite a todo pulmón

-¡Bella Resiste!-Necesitaba que ella siguiera con vida-¡Soy Edward Bella, Aguanta, Vive Por favor!

-Ed...Ward- Tartamudeo ella en ese momento cerro sus ojos cafés-Te…amo-

-¡Bella perdóname, vive bella!-En ese momento la cargue y la lleve lo más rápido que pude al hospital no sabría si funcionaria, pero necesitaba que ella viviera, necesitaba oír su corazón una vez más-Bella aguanta por favor-

Llegue lo más rápido que pude el hospital estaba solo fui con la señora que estaba en el demostrador (no se como se llame, le puse demostrador ;) )

-Señora, necesito ayuda por favor-ella levanto la mirada y la vio-intentaba ella morir por favor lávenle el estomago o lo que sea pero haga que sobreviva – suplique

-¡DOCTOR!-Fue Lo Que Grito, de repente llego alguien y me la quito de los brazos iba corriendo hacia el quirófano todo paso demasiado rápido, ya no tenía a bella en mis brazos, ella estaba en el quirófano.

Pasaron 5 horas, fueron las horas más largas de mi eternidad, hasta que salió el doctor, no me podía concentrar en lo que decía su mente, había demasiadas mentes por oír en ese momento, estaba agobiado

-¡Doctor! ¿Esta Ella Bien?-Necesitaba una respuesta y ya-Doctor…

-Calma, Ella está viva-Fueron Esas Palabras Lo que me tranquilizaron-Esta Sedada En Este Momento, la trajiste a tiempo, si la hubieras traído mas tarde probablemente su corazón no latiría, quitamos todas las píldoras a tiempo ,¿Quieres Verla?

-Ss-i- fue lo único que logre pronunciar, ahí estaba ella en la cama de hospital, se veía demasiado pálida, como si estuviera muerta-Bella-

Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco –Ee-dd...Ward- alcanzo a decir.

* * *

Chicas! Woow! Gracias Por Sus Reviews! Me Sorprendi Que Les Gustara Mi Historia!

Gracias Enscerio! Decidi Hacerla De Mas Capitulos ! :D Dije ¿Otro Cap? y dije si!

3 Reviews! WOooW! Gracias Por Sus Reviews Enscerio! Me Animan ;)

Grax Por El Comentario Constructivo ;D

~ Ljoo- Gracias Enscerio! esqe me gusta lo trajico XD

~ GreyPeanut- Esper Que Siga Emocionante Intento Abrir Mi Mente :)

~ CyanideSweet - Wow! Gracias Enserio No Me Molesta PAra NAda Esqe No tengo bna ortografia y escribo muy loc GraX Cyanide! :D

Gracias Por Sus Reviews :D

Espero Actualizar Mas Diganeme Si Les Gusto O No ! Vale?

Besos!

~ L i m a


	3. Ya No Te Amo

**Disclaimer: Los Personajes De Twilight No Me Pertenecen (Que Mas Daria Yo T__T) Son De Meyer Alavada Seas Meyer! ;D**

* * *

Ya No Te Amo

Bella POV

"Edd-wardd" Alcanze a decir eso pero su dedo me lo puso en la boca

"Bella, ¿¡PORQUE HICISTE ESO!?" Grito el enojado, no lo había visto así nunca, un dolor me recorrió por todo mi cuerpo

"Edward, calmate no fue nada, no tengo deseos de vivir en un mundo donde no estamos juntos y yo …" Eso fue lo que pude decir porque el hablo después dejandome las palabras en la boca

"Bella, me prometiste que no harias ninguna estupidez y lo que hiciste fue totalmente estupido ¿QUERIAS MORIR ALCAZO?" Respondio el totalmente enojado sus ojos eran negros como el carbon

"Edward, no puedo vivir en un mundo donde no estes conmigo no quiero que eso pase nunca Edward yo te amo"

"Deja de decir estupideces Bella, ¿No te quedo claro lo que te dije la ultima vez?"

Inicio De Flash Back

-esta bien hablemos.-dije y sonó  
con un tono mas vacilante de lo que yo me sentía.

-bella, nos vamos.

Era una opción aceptable, ya  
estaba preparada, pero se lo pregunté:

¿por que ahora? Otro año…

Bella ha llegado el momento. De  
todos modos, ¿Cuánto tiempo mas podemos quedarnos en Forks? Carlisle apenas  
puede pasar por un treintañero y actualmente dice que tiene treinta y tres. Por  
mucho que queramos, pronto tendremos que empezar en otro lugar.

(…)

Cuando dices nosotros...

Me refiero a mi familia y a mi.

Vale. Voy contigo

No puedes, bella. El lugar a donde  
vamos… no es apropiado para ti.

El sitio apropiado para mi es aquel  
en el que tú estés.

No te convengo bella.

No seas ridículo- quise sonar  
enfadada, pero solo conseguí sonar suplicante-. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado  
en la vida

Mi mundo no es para ti- repuso con  
tristeza

Lo prometiste!!! Me prometiste que  
siempre permanecerías…

Siempre que fuera bueno para ti

¡no! Esto tiene que ver con mi  
alma, ¿no?, carlisle me habló de eso, y no me importa, Edward .¡ no me importa!  
Puedes llevarte mi alma, porque no la quiero sin ti, ¡ya es tuya!

Bella, no quiero que me acompañes

¿tu…no….me…quieres….?

No.

(…)

eso cambia las cosas

en cierto modo, te he querido, por  
supuesto, pero me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy; no soy humano…he  
dejado que esto llegará muy lejos, y lo lamento.

No, no lo hagas….-conteste con un  
hilo de voz

No me convienes bella.

Si….eso es lo que quieres-  
asintió

Me gustaría pedirte un favor

Lo que quieras- prometí, y esbozó  
una pequeña sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos-reconocí el verso que declamaba Romeo en la tumba.- hueles  
exactamente igual que siempre-continuó él- así que quizas esto sea el infierno.  
Y no me importa me parece bien

No estoy muerta, y tampoco tú!  
¿Qué estas diciendo?

No estamos muertos, al menos, no  
todavía

Fin De Flash Back

"Bella, yo ya no te amo" sus palabras fueron lo peor, miles de lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos no podia creer que el dijiera eso no de nuevo, en ese momento se oyeron fuertes pisadas afuera de la habitación del hospital reconoceria las pisadas donde fueran eran de…

* * *

¿Por Que Subi De Nuevo En El DIa?

Doormii :D! y Uff Enscerio benditos sean mis sueños seguuidos 3!

u__u me pongo a llorar con esto snif snif

¿quien interrupio? de seguro ya saaveen vdad? n____n

o bnoo!

Chicas! Gracias Por Sus Reviews ! Enscerio ! Son muy liindos ;] Suuben Aniimo :D

Ljoo! Tanks :D tqmm n__n

Seep Como DIje Devolvere los reviews vale?

see cdaan!

Bootoonciitoo Veerdee No Csta Mucho o si?

~ L i m a

-----------------------------------------


	4. Ositos De Goma

**Disclaimer: Los Personajes De Twilight no me pertenecen (que mas daria yo :S) Son de Meyer ALAVADA SEA ELLA ;)**

* * *

Emmet POV

Alice Me Había Dicho Que Bella Se Había Intentado Asesinar ¡NO MI HERMANITA MENOR NO LO HARIA! Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia el hospital, cuando llegue estaba una señorita en el demostrador se llamaba….. ¿¡ALICIA?! Eso me recordó a que…

Inicio De Flash Back

Estábamos Alice y yo en el centro comercial Alice me obligo a ir ya que Jasper No quería acercarse a un lugar donde hubiera humanos, todavía no se recuperaba del accidente de 7 meses, Alice y yo estábamos haciéndonos la manicure, ¡me encantaba! Mi familia lo veía raro de mi pero ¡POR DIOS! ¿A quien no le gustaba que sus manos y sus pies se vieran hermosos? Alice se quedo mirando a un punto fijo o dios le estaba dando una viscion justo cuando rosa terminaba con mis manos con un hermoso color Rosa era hermoso el color

"Emmett paso algo" oi decir a alice muy preocupada

"¿Que paso alice?" apresure a decir

"Bella se intento asesinar, esta en el hospital " dicho eso deje sola a alice y Sali corriendo al hospital ¡mi hermanita menor no!

Fin De Flash Back

"¿Se le ofrce algo?" dijo esta rosa

"¡BUSCO A ISABELLA MARRY SWAN ES MI HERMANA MENOR ELLA INTENTO SUICIDARCE!" casi grite a todo pulmon me urjia ver a mi hermanita bueno casi hermanita

"¡GUARDE SILENCIO PORFAVOR!" dijo la secretaria "tiene visita en este momento, valla por mientras a la cafetería o a la tienda de regalos"

"¡Esta Bien!" Fui hacia donde esaba la tienda de regalos me quede pretificado tenían un peluche gigante de un oso pardo ¡YO LO QUERIA! Fui directamente y lo agarre, también compre una cesta de dulces, 5 osos de peluche y un ramo de 68 flores, de ahí fui a la dulcería del hospital (OwO tienen dulcería XD) tenían unos deliciosos ositos de goma, nose porque pero me comia los ositos de goma, compre 45 paquetes de ellos, amaba los ositos de goma, me sente afuera del demostrador de donde staba Alicia y espere que ella se fuera, se fue al fin y corri a zancadas hasta la habitación de bella era la numero 18, llege y entre con todo lo que compre

"¿¡HERMANITA BELLA POR QUE HICSTE ESO?!" Grite a todo pulmon, ¡oh dios! Havia interrumpido un en mal momento, ha bella le caian cientos de lagrimas en los ojos y dward tenia una mirada muy fría ¿Qué le había hecho a bella edward? "!EDWARD¡ ¿!QUE DEMONIOS LE HICISTE A MI HERMANITa¡?"

* * *

Vale son las 12:12 am XD pero vi sus reviews y me dije Aww Qe lindos y empece a escribir SIN DORMIR! D: esqe Emmett es uno de mis personajes favoritos me da tanta risa! qe lo decidi agregar a la historia :D y como ve le hecha la culpa a edward T__T lo siento mi mente funciona asi!

bueno perdonen la falta de ortografia :S esqee uff el word no anda tan bien! asiqe perdon si me eqivoco si no le entienden a algo solo diganeme y con mucho gusto les respondo!

devuelvo reviws! :D

Ljoo & nelly-bello-cullen gracias :D

bnoo si les gusstoo en el botoncito blanco con verde sale?

Comentarios,Criticas&Dudass!

Beesoos! ;]


	5. Jasper

Disclaimer: Los Personajes De Twilight No me pertenecen :S Son De Meyer Arriba Meyer :D!

* * *

Bella POV:

¿Que hacia emmet aquí? Y esperen ¿Cómo Me Llamo?

"¿HERMANITA QUE TE HIZO EL IDIOTA DE EDWARD?" dijo emett demasiado ¿enojada? no, Emmett no estaba enojado sino, triste ¿Por qué emmet estaría triste? " Bella Contéstame!"

"nada emmet nada, yo no significo nada para el" dije entre sollozos, en ese momento Edward salió de la habitación, el me dijo que no me quería, el me dijo eso fue demasiado frio, significaba que yo ya no le importaba, absolutamente nada "¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí emmet?"

"Alice Me dijo que te intentaste suicidar, bella por qué hiciste eso, espera dime en 7 segundos tengo algo para ti espera..." 1, 2, 3, 4, 5,6 y 7, al terminar de contar emmet estaba con, un gran GRAN ramo de flores, un oso pardo (Aww Que Lindo : D), un gran bote con ositos de goma y muchos peluches "ten son para ti, menos el oso pardo ¡Es mío! Y me darás ositos de goma! "

"Emmet, ¿Por qué compraste todo eso? Y espera, para que quieres tu los ositos de goma?"

"Emm… Bells desde que se separaron, me gusta comerlos, todos lo ven muy raro pero, SON DELICIOSOS! Y me gusta hacer fotos con ellos y jugar son muy lindos!" ¿Emmett dijo eso?

"vale emmet, espera ¿Cómo QUE TE LOS COMES? Tu eres un vampiro!"

"lose lose pero por Dios son deliciosos "Emmett si que era extraños, pero asi lo quería "¿Qué Te hizo Edward bells?" sabía que lo preguntaría

"me dijo que ya no me quería, que ya no me amaba" Comenzaron a salir mis lagrimas de nuevo

"Bella, ya no llores el si te ama, pero teme que estés en peligro con nosotros" Emmett sonaba tan dulce, como un osito de goma (8D lose lose, soy adicta a los ositos de goma XD pero dios, son deliciosos OwO)

"Pero ustedes no me harían dallo, se lo que paso con jasper pero, no fue nada yo lo perdone, por favor dile a jasper que lo perdono, sé que no fue su intención hacer eso"

"Bella, se lo diría si pudiera, pero jasper se niega a hablar con nosotros, solo habla con Alice, no nos creía"

"a menos que…" tenía una idea

"VALLAMOS CON EL" dijimos los dos juntos

"Emmet, Vámonos Ya! "

* * *

Aww Siiento Haverme Tardado Muuchoo Muucho Coon Este Caapiitulo

Esqe Snif Snif Mis Ideas Ya Noo Viienen :( Pero Hooy Si :D!

GRacias a qe leei un libro XD

Medianoche Vale Diran qe es copia, pero no es es genial este libro :D! enscerio se los recomiendo ;)

& buenoo hacepto tomatasos o ¿Sandiasos? XD les figo qe mi mente ya no sirve :S

Vale buuenoo

Sii lees guustoo el Cappiitulo

En Eeste Bootoon Blancoo Con Letras Verdees! :D

Graaciias poor sus reviiews :D!

Nelly-Bell-Cullen Grax Por El Review Muuy Liindo ;)

Este bno Proximamente mas ::D

- L i m a

BootooncitoBlanco&Verdee Goo! -------------------------------


	6. Areopuerto

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los Personajes De Twilight No me pertenecen :S Son De Meyer Arriba Meyer :D!**

* * *

Bella POV

"Emm… ¿bella? Una cosa…" Emmet me pregunto muy confundido

"¿Qué paso Emmet?"Respondí yo

"¿Cómo te puedo sacar yo de aquí?" DEMONIOS! No pensé en eso

"Yo creo que… ESCAPEMOS!" ¿Fui yo la que dije eso? (no bella fue mi mente retorcida xD)

"¡SI!" contesto muy emocionado, pero falto algo, ESO ES!

"Emmet, ¿sabes donde se encuentra Jasper y Alice?" eso era no sabíamos donde se encontraban aquellos dos, bueno no yo

"Si que lo se, veras bella nosotros no nos quisimos separar así que nos fuimos a vivir a… (No me maten a donde se fueron a vivir xD es mi cabeza he!) LAS VEGAS BABY!" mi mandíbula se callo, se fueron a las ¿VEGAS?, eso debió ser una mentira, si una mentira, digo ¿que harían 7 vampiros en las vegas? Dios, no me imagino a Esme y Carlisle en un casino apostando (ya somos dos)

"debes de estar bromeando ¿no?"

"crees que mentiría sobre las vegas?" Emmet puso una cara de ofendido, no le salio tanbien

"la verdad es que no"

"bueno, vístete mientras yo pienso como sacarte de aquí" dijo Emmet

"OK, pero no tengo mi ropa aquí, solo este pantalón" Emmet saco algo de una caja que tenia detrás de el

"cierto, ten esto, me traje una playera del hotel en el que estábamos apostando" me dio una blusa blanca que decía "Viva Las Vegas" bien ya que

"gracias, ya vuelvo" fui al baño y me cambie lo mas rápido que pude, no se veía tan mal, solo que la playera al desdoblarla era ENORME del tamaño de Emmet Salí y el estaba luchando con su oso pardo, un clásico de Emmet (que tierno xD)

"listo" anuncie, mientras el aventaba al oso pardo a una esquina

"bien, ahora vámonos al aeropuerto, reserve unos boletos que salen en 30min"

"genial"

"bien, súbete a mi espalda saltaremos por la ventana" NO! Estaba loco pero no había otra forma

"pero, y si me caigo?" dios, ya estaba temblando

"no pasara, no mientras este con SUPER EMMET!" se veía tan gracioso

"Emm OK, que sea rápido" terminando de decir eso, subí a su espalda, el iba a saltar pero se paro…

"espera, no dejare a Larry aquí"

"¿Quién es Larry?"

"Mi oso pardo" genial…

"esta bien, yo lo cargare" respondí

"NO!, nadie toca a Larry!" dios, Emmet se veía tan infantil

"Emmet no podrás con los dos, dámelo estará bien conmigo vale?"

"Aght esta bien, pero espera" agarro un Pedaso de papel y escribió "ADIOS ALICIA" ¿Quién era ella? Le iba a preguntar pero en ese momento salto por la ventana conmigo y Larry, Emmet corría muy rápido, en 4 minutos ya estábamos en el aeropuerto.

"espérate bella voy a arreglar unas cosas" me dijo

"OK" pasaron 3 minutos y Emmet ya estaba aquí

"subamos a mi avión"

"ok Emmet" respondí yo espera ¿que dijo? "dirás al avión no?"

"no, a mi avión, se pilotearlos" Emmet lo sabia hacer?

"pero, pero"

"pero nada. Ahora subámonos! Quiero pilotearlo, será mi primera vez solo sin Carlisle" su PRIMERA VES?

* * *

OwO LAs Vegaas baby! :D! he! perdonenmee por no haver subido u.u, matenme x__x no mejor no, o si no qien terminara el fic? xD ya bueno!

he! ljoo & nelly grax por sus reviews! awww son geniiales :D! si si si! he bno! acepto tomatasos & sandiasos xD ven, mi mente no sirve xD ya bno! hemm perdonenme! pero estoy trabajando en unos fics de anime, asi qe bno! hay nos leemos mas!

si si si !

~ E v e /3

Me pden decir : Lima,Evelyn o Eve xD amo mi diminutivo xD si si xD ya bno!

Reviiieeww! pliiz!

noo cuesta NADA solo unas palabras!

bno! si les gusto

BotoncitoBlanco&Letrasverdes!

~ E v e /3


	7. Avion

Twilight No Me pertence u___ù (que mas daria ¬¬) Es De Meyer Alavenla chicos!!

Solo esta loca y ridicula historia es mia xD

* * *

Bella Pov :

"QUE?!" casi grite pero su primera vez… que pasaria si ¿un motor explotara? ¿no hubiera combustible? A Emmet nada el es vampiro pero a mi… yo podria morir soy una humana!

"si mi primera vez sin Carlisle sera genial hermanita!" Dijo Emmet muy entustiasmado y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

"no Emmet no mejor nos vamos otro dia que ahiga vuelos a las vegas…." dije y me di media vuerlta para irme, pero me hagarro el brazo

"tu quieres ver a edward no? O quieres quedarte y casarte con newton? Oh bella quien hubiera supuesto eso! Yo que te quiero como una hermanita" Oh no eso si que no yo si amaba a edward con todo mi ser, Emmet puso una cara de perrito y eso me hizo decir

"si lo amo y ya vamos a subirnos al avion ¬¬" pronuncie eso y me fui a donde se encontraba el avion, Emmet venia dentras de mi dando brinquitos no logre ver el jett solo un avion del tamaño de texas era tan enorme donde estaria el jett?

"Emmet donde esta el jett?"

"oh bella creo que tendremos que ir al oftamologo… es este!" sellalo al avion gigante eso le decia jetth?!

"Oh oh oh! Es enorme Emmet!!!" Emmet asintió y me conduso a las escaleras del avion el avion tenia un logo y unas letras cuando los pude divisar … era el signo Cullen con el nombre debajo… cuando entramos al avion Emmet se fue dando brinquitos hacia el lugar del piloto y me señalo donde quedaba todo, el baño y tenian una cocina y unas habitaciones! Después de eso havia dos habitaciones en la parte trasera … era la sala vip y la sala normal ¿para que querian un avion con esas salas? Y ¿las habitaciones? No me lo queria ni imaginar…

"Bella ven a sentarte aquí adelante conmigo!!!!" fui hasta donde estaba Emmet… en la parte delantera Emmet me indico donde sentarme y yo me sente en el asiento era de cuero, me puse el cinturón de seguidad.

"todo esta listo! Wiiii vámonos ya! Oh! Bella hare piruetas en el aire te encantara!!" oh no eso no vomitaria pero… si era eso necesario para ir con edward lo haria… haria lo imposible para estar con el

"esta bien Emmet partamos!" dije emocionada, Emmet hiso otra sonrisa de oreja a oreja y hagarro la palanca y me fije en una cosa…

" Emeth Eso es esmalte de uñas rosa!?" me carcaje de la risa Emmet traia hecho el manicure

"si que lo es, me encanta pintarme las uñas se siente tan bien! Deveriamos ir un dia a el salon de belleza hermanita, cuando pase todo esto"

" si Emmet si" dije yo

"ahora VAMOS A LAS VEGAS!" pronunciado eso puso la radio al volumen mas alto y estaba la cancion de poker face! Emmet se puso a bailar en el asiento oh dios lo que me esperaba…

* * *

Havia una vez... una eve que sufria de insomio y muchos sueños locos pero un dia...pum se fueron u__ù

Aloo Alooo! xD Si soy yo D: Lose lose me desapareci mucho MUCHO tiempo u__ù pero esqe la secundaria ser gay TT_TT y ya no tuve insomio PERO REGRESO! :D lose solo yo me alegro de eso xD ahi este cap no me quedo bien lose... u_ù pero acepto tomatazos,sandiasos,Roberths patinsons (H)(LL) okya xD u__ù perdonen mucho mi ausencia intentare escribir mas seguido!! ^^ y ah tengo un chorro de borradores por actualizar LOL fuck u_ù Ah Beeree si este cap para tii ^^ TeeQierooUnnchingoWee!! Ah & este cap va para la mejor fam de twilight!!! Como amo esa fam es loo meejooor!! ^^ AMO MI FAM TWILIGHT ^^ si se quieren unir aqui esta mi metro :P .com/jeniffervulturi

-ushendo xD-

Perdonen las faltas de ortografia!! no soe bna u__u

y el word no me sirvio TT_TT Fuck word ¬¬

okya si me qieren felicitar (por que? ni idea) o matarme x no subir cap x___x dejen review xD

~Eveee! xD

* * *


End file.
